Don't speak
by karin150301
Summary: Tú y yo, solíamos estar juntos siempre, realmente siento que estoy perdiendo a mi mejor amigo. No puedo creer que esto pueda ser el final y si es real, bueno, no quiero saberlo.


**Don't speak**

Sus ojos arden, mucho para ser honesta, el rojo que los rodea casi rivaliza con el color rubí de sus orbes, pero ella no lo puede evitar, así como tampoco puede evitar que las gotas salinas continúen resbalando por sus mejillas. Sus pequeñas manos hacen un intento por parar sus sollozos, no quiere hacer más ruido, no es algo aconsejable cuando _ÉL_ está detrás de ella.

Escucha las fuertes pisadas acercándose, registrando, acechando y ella solo puede cerrar los ojos intentando calmarse, aunque en el fondo ella espera lo peor.

" _Tu y yo solíamos estar juntos…"_

– _No creo que esta sea buena idea –habla desde sus espaldas Flippy._

– _Solo es una fiesta, relájate –tranquilizó con una sonrisa deslizando su pequeña mano sobre la más grande._

 _Una cálida sonrisa, un simple gesto que hacía que incluso un corazón tan despiadado como el de él se derritiera._

– _Además es en honor de Splendid, así que no podemos faltar –el ceño del peliverde se frunce ante sus palabras._

– _No entiendo qué le ves a ese tipo –bufo por lo bajo._

– _Es un buen chico –aclara._

 _Ella solo quería asistir a una reunión de amigos y tener un momento de relajación en aquel pueblo bizarro, él solo quiere estar solo, no quiere multitudes cerca, necesita un momento para pensar en sus propios problemas._

" _... Todos los días siempre juntos"_

Cuando escucha esa exhalación, pesada, lenta y tortuosa sus ojitos se abren, aún continúa encerrada en ese armario esperando no ser atrapada, viendo por las ranuras la sombra del hombre que solo desea hacer su sangre correr, atravesar su garganta y escuchar sus chillidos de agonía. Sus ojos rubíes siguen al hombre hasta que lo ve detenerse frente a la puerta, balancear el cuchillo de caza hasta lanzarlo a la pared contraria, ella tiene miedo, demasiado miedo cuando él sonríe con suficiencia.

" _Realmente siento..._

Su corazón late cada vez más rápido cuando lo ve recorrer con esos ojos dorados toda la habitación, posarse en los cadáveres de sus amigos, él camina hasta estar frente al cadáver de Giggles y se toma un momento para extraer un pequeño papel de las manos de la pelirrosa, examina un momento el contenido y suelta una risa ligera antes de tirar el papel junto al cadáver de su amiga. Sus ojos derraman más lágrimas al notar los cuerpos sobre los charcos de sangre, las paredes manchadas y los trozos de carne esparcidos en la habitación, tiene miedo a que sea su turno de morir.

... _Que estoy perdiendo a mi mejor amigo"_

– _¡Kya! –sus pequeñas manos viajaron a su rostro cubriéndolo en el proceso. Odiaba las películas de terror más había decidido ser valiente esta vez solo para acompañar a sus amigos._

– _Flaky no seas miedosa –riñó Giggles frunciendo el ceño en la oscuridad._

 _Ver una película de terror pareció una buena idea al inicio de la fiesta, nadie objeto a excepción de la pelirroja._

 _Sus manos cubrieron su pequeña boca en un intento de reprimir uno de esos gritos que solo molestaban a sus amigos, era estúpido que a sus 20 años aún le temiera a algo tan banal como una película de terror, pero bueno, ella era Flaky y siempre temía por todo._

 _Tenía miedo, mucho miedo y su corazón palpitaba con fuerza. Hasta que sintió los brazos de Flippy cubrir su pequeño cuerpo y ofrecerle esa sonrisa que hacía que su corazón latiera con una emoción mucho mas cálida._

" _No puedo creer que esto pueda ser el fin"_

El vuelve su vista hasta el armario, y ella tiembla con anticipación, este es su fin, ella lo sabe, y aún teme por ello.

Los pasos continuaron su destino antes de doblar a la derecha y salir de la habitación para registrar la planta baja, y continuar con su búsqueda, no estaría feliz hasta esparcir sus entrañas en la alfombra de esa habitación. Su cuerpo se deslizó hasta estar sentada sobre el suelo, y su rostro cayó entre sus rodillas derramando más lágrimas, cuando al fin regresó la vista al frente no pudo evitar pensar en lo inocente que parecía salir de fiesta por la mañana, ahora estaba luchando por sobrevivir.

" _Parece como que estás permitiendo que continúe"_

Cuando el sonido de la puerta principal se hizo presente Flaky al fin deja salir un suspiro que ni siquiera sabía que había contenido. Espero unos minutos hasta que al fin sintió que la fuerza regresaba a su cuerpo, abrió la puerta cautelosa, gateo hasta al fin estar fuera, hasta ahora es cuando cae en cuenta de que sus manitas estaban raspadas al igual que sus rodillas y que su ropa está rasgada. Se encuentra exhausta física y psicológicamente. No sabe cuánto ha pasado encerrada en ese armario pero hay algo de lo que puede jactarse, al menos por hoy, ha sobrevivido al monstruo en el que se convertía Flippy.

" _Nuestras memorias  
Ellas pueden ser tentadoras"_

– _Que patética soy –susurro para sí misma._

 _Había llegado un punto donde la película había sido tan aterradora que ella no aguanto más y salió de la sala, los gritos aún eran un poco audibles en el resto de la casa por lo que tomando su bufanda y su suéter salió de la casa, necesitaba sacar de su mente aquellas escenas espeluznantes. Se quedó mirando un punto entre la nieve, era irónico como tras vivir en Happy Tree City, donde ocurrían cosas muy extrañas y donde los habitantes solían sufrir de accidentes en verdad grotescos ella aun temiera por una ficticia película de terror._

– _¿Qué haces aquí afuera? –la inesperada pregunta le sacó un respingo, girando sobre sus talones encaró a Flippy._

– _Y-yo no podía seguir ahí –se disculpó apenada._

 _Cualquiera en el lugar del peliverde la habría dejado más él le ofreció una sonrisa cariñosa antes de llevar su mano hasta los mechones rojizos y desordenarlos en el proceso. –Me quedaré contigo –anuncio sin dejarle lugar a objeciones._

 _Ambos tomaron asiento en el pórtico mirando los copos acumularse frente a ellos mientras el vaho salía de sus bocas._

" _Pero algunas son en conjunto  
Poderosamente aterradoras"_

– _¡Flippy, detente! –chilló al verlo atacar a Cuddles._

 _El rubio se encontraba en el suelo, sobre un charco de sangre, con un bolígrafo enterrado en la garganta y los ojos apagados. Giggles tenía el estómago abierto, Nutty está ahogado en el barril de cerveza, y ella llena de miedo._

 _Demasiado tarde y lo sabía._

 _Algo había despertado al monstruo y nadie podía pararlo ahora._

 _Flippy se giró para encarar a la pelirroja, sus ojos han perdido ese dulce y cálido toque verdoso para adquirir un mortal, frío y salvaje tono ámbar, sus colmillos son afilados, y no, no es solo algo de su imaginación. Él soltó una risa, una con un toque gutural y rasposo que le heló la sangre, su mano se movió hasta rozar el mango de su cuchillo antes de que una sonrisa tiró de sus labios y le dio un aire peligroso._

– _Corre –ella no tardó en hacer caso a su palabras y hacer que sus piernas avancen hasta que dejó de sentirlas._

 _Este no era Flippy, no al menos el que ella conocía, y eso le daba miedo._

" _Mientras morimos, juntos tu y yo"_

Cuando llegó a casa no hace más que caminar escaleras arriba, se tumba en la cama no queriendo saber nada del mundo al menos por un par de horas más, miró la hora en el reloj sobre la mesa, son las tres de la mañana, aunque para ella parecieron mil horas dentro de ese armario, quiere dormir hasta el amanecer pero el ardor las manos y rodillas por causa de las raspaduras le impide conciliar el sueño con tranquilidad, y está ahora que cae en cuenta de que también tiene un pequeño corte en la pierna que no había notado antes.

Se deslizó de la cama y al fin tiró de su suéter de color coral, sus medias están rasgadas e inservibles, lo que significa que mañana tendrá que ir a comprar unas nuevas, aunque eso le tiene con el menor cuidado posible.

Cuando al fin llega al baño el espejo del tocador le da una vista desastrosa de su persona, con los ojos ligeramente hinchados, el rostro con raspones y manchas de sangre que sabe es de sus amigos, su cabello luce desaliñado, más de lo normal, dándole así un ultimo toque a su aspecto desordenado.

Abre el grifo y se lleva algo de agua a la cara, necesita el golpe del agua tibia en sus adormecidos músculos faciales, las gotas rojas no tardan en caer mientras reconsidera la idea de la ducha y la corriente de la llave rompe el silencio. Mirando aun la loza del lavabo cierra el grifo, sus labios sueltan un suspiro cansado, las gotas de agua golpean la superficie y ella se permite volver a llorar.

" _Con mi cabeza en mis manos  
Me siento y lloro"_

– _¿Que se siente ser tan débil? –preguntó él con la burla tatuada en su tono._

– _P-Por favor –rogó sintiendo el agarre en sus muñecas afianzarse y sus pies dejan de tocar el suelo._

– _¿Por que debería hacerlo? –cuestiono clavando sus orbes ámbar en las suyas._

– _S-somos a-amigos… –ella murmuró cerrando los ojos con temor._

 _Una risa rasposa sale desde el fondo de la garganta masculina y su cuerpo cae de lleno al suelo._

– _Ok, te daré una oportunidad solo porque me hiciste reír –él saca su cuchillo y comienza a balancearlo entre sus dedos con maestría siguiendo el movimiento de forma atenta. –Te doy un minuto para esconderte, si te encuentro clavare este cuchillo en tu lindo cuello, si no, tu ganas y vives un día mas –sus orbes vuelven a ella y su sonrisa afilada aparece –que comience el juego._

" _Todo está terminando  
Tengo que parar de disimular quienes somos"_

Se siente débil, muy débil por romper a llorar tanto en este día, se siente estúpida por ahora estar en el suelo de su baño sollozando, pero su cuerpo no puede evitar el flujo de lagrimas, así como tampoco detiene los espasmos de su menudo cuerpo, esto no está bien, ya nada está bien.

El agua sigue haciendo ruido acompañando sus sollozos, está cansada, muy cansada de pasar siempre por esto, está cansada de fingir que no pasa nada a la mañana siguiente cuando sus amigos, los cuales han sido asesinados brutalmente por el idiota en turno, le saludan cordialmente. Ella está cansada de sentir el dolor de la regeneración cada que sus entrañas son esparcidas en el suelo, pero odia más creer que Flippy un día volvería a ser el mismo, que un día no despertara la bestia en cuanto cualquier pequeñez encendiera las alarmas dentro de su psique, ya estaba cansada de todo esto.

" _Tu y yo  
Puedo vernos morir"_

El timbre sonó y eso la sacó de sus profundas cavilaciones. Temió por un momento en abrir la puerta, pero en vista de las circunstancia probablemente alguno de sus amigos ya habría despertado y lo horrores de la masacre del día anterior habían quedado en el pasado. Se levantó del suelo, tiró de su suéter para sacarlo y ponerse uno nuevo, pensó en hacer algo por sus medias mas desistió de inmediato, miro la hora en el reloj, 4:26, tal vez eso era demasiado temprano para una visita. Antes de que sus dedos tocaran el picaporte una idea cruzó su mente, _Flippy puede estar tras la puerta_ , los temblores regresan a su cuerpo y se detiene de hacerlo. Los golpes en la puerta se repiten y ella traga duro, su mente se debate por un instante antes de tomar una inhalación profunda y abre la puerta.

Ella traga duro al verlo parado en su puerta.

" _¿Lo estamos?"_

–¿Q-que haces aqui? –su mano tira nerviosamente del suéter sin despegar la vista del peliverde.

–Yo.. –sus orbes esmeralda caen al suelo como si aquello fuese lo más interesante en aquel lugar. –¿Podemos hablar?

Quiere negarse al pedido pero la expectativa en los ojos del chico le hace dudar por un momento de su cordura y asentir a la pregunta. Él entra en cuanto el cuerpo menudo se hace a un lado dejando tras de sí las marcas húmedas producto de la nieve.

Caminan en silencio hasta instalarse en la sala donde el incómodo silencio se hace presente.

" _No hables"_

El carraspeo que el peliverde produce le hace respingar, su corazón golpea contra su pecho tan fuerte que incluso juraría que es audible en toda la sala. –Yo… –su voz se escucha rasposa, como quien no ha hablado por mucho tiempo, pero eso no es posible y ella lo sabe pero eso no evita que escalofríos recorran su cuerpo. Aún con el miedo formando un nudo en su garganta sus ojos rubí se encuentran con los contrarios expectante a lo que dirá. –Lamento lo que pasó –dice mirando un punto fijo en la alfombra azul. –No sé qué fue lo que me pasó, solo… –su ceño frunce en señal de impotencia –Perdí el control, y él hizo de las suyas, lo lamento, de verdad lo lamento.

Y mientras él baja la mirada ella solo se muerde el labio intentando reprimir sus emociones.

" _Yo sé lo que estás diciendo  
Entonces por favor deja de explicar"_

Niega le entendí con la cabeza antes de formar una sonrisa cálida. –No importa, te entiendo –mentira, pero ella tiene miedo, miedo de lo que él pueda pensar.

–Estuve pensando que lo mejor sería… –Sus labios hace un intento por formar la siguiente oración más parece desistir al no encontrar las palabras. No. Mejor dicho al no reunir la voluntad suficiente, y eso es algo que Flaky puede notar.

–¿Quieres algo de café? –ofrece ella en cuanto nota el amago de una explicación.

" _No me lo digas porque me hiere  
No, no, no hables"_

Mientras vierte agua en la tetera sus pensamientos viajan al hombre en la sala, odia la forma en que se siente, debería dejarlo salir de su vida, seguir adelante y superarlo, eso seria lo mas razonable, pero de alguna forma no le gusta ese sentimiento que se aloja en su pecho cuando ese pensamiento llega. Las lágrimas han caído hasta evaporarse en la hornilla. No debería llorar no ahora, esta podría ser su oportunidad para hacer de su vida más tranquila, pero… eso no suena bien, no para ella.

" _Sé lo que estás pensando  
No necesito tus razones"_

–¿Flaky? –el llamado de Flippy la obliga a secar las gotas salinas y sacar el té del fuego.

–Lamento haber tardado –la sonrisa que tira de sus labios es evidentemente falsa y Flippy lo sabe.

–Flaky, necesito que hablemos –continúa retirando la olla de las pequeñas manos de Flaky.

Su toque es suave, como si no quisiera romper más a esa pequeña chica ingenua que tiene delante, ella lo entiende, y eso duele mas. –Necesito alejarme de ti.

Si su corazón no se había roto antes, ahora está segura que solo quedan resquicios de él, eso duele, de verdad duele.

–¿Porque? –la pregunta parece estúpida pero escapa de sus labios mientras su agarre en la manga de su suéter se intensifica.

–¿De verdad lo preguntas? –la sonrisa que tira de los labios de Flippy resulta dolorosa en el pecho de Flaky, las lágrimas se acumulan en sus ojos y antes de que sea consciente ya se encuentra con el rostro escondido en el fornido pecho del peliverde.

 _Yo sé que eres bueno, lo sé, lo sé…_

Las lágrimas ya caen hasta humedecer la camiseta, no quiere que él hable, no quiere. –Flaky…

– _Silencio, silencio no me lo digas porque duele… –_

Murmura con la voz entrecortada, esta es la última vez que le verá, lo sabe, pero duele saberlo.

 **Notas de la autora:**

1.- Y aquí otra contribución a este fandom, espero les guste, es un poco más largo de lo usual, espero les guste y me lo hagan saber con un lindo review.

2.- Agradezco a quienes leen y un poco más a quienes dejan review.

3.- Personajes de Mondo Mini Shows, historia mía, sin más me despido, cuidense y sayonara.


End file.
